The Frostfall Coup
Treść Implications for Elsweyr and the Aldmeri Dominion by Tandemen, Sapiarch of Foreign Observations It was in the year 2E 576, four years before the return of Ayrenn and the formation of the Aldmeri Dominion, that Euraxia Tharn murdered the Royal Family of Anequina and illegally claimed the throne of Rimmen. How did this occur and what should the Dominion do about it? Allow me to provide a few pertinent observations. Earlier that same year, Emperor Leovic legalized the worship of Daedra throughout the Empire of Cyrodiil, which immediately sparked a rebellion. As Varen Aquilarios began his own push to take control of the Empire, Euraxia Tharn was sent on a diplomatic mission to Northern Elsweyr. Taking advantage of the confusion, she hired a massive force of Nibenese mercenaries and marched into Rimmen as a welcomed ally. As part of the Empire, King Hemakar of Rimmen did not think twice about accepting an envoy of the Emperor. That turned out to be a deadly mistake. Euraxia had King Hemakar and the rest of the Royal Family executed and declared herself Queen of Rimmen. Her mercenaries, now wearing the livery of Euraxians, spread out and quickly conquered all of Northern Elsweyr, claiming the territory from Riverhold to Rimmen. Once in power, Euraxia worked quickly to consolidate her position. She hired additional mercenaries, acquired the services of a cult of necromancers, and established a perimeter of siege weapons to maintain her hold over Rimmen. The Khajiiti people have not fared well under Euraxian rule. In every meaning of the word, her reign has been nothing short of tyrannical. Once the dust settled and what was happening became clear, the Khajiit formed a militia to combat the Euraxians and attempt to reclaim Anequina. When Queen Ayrenn established the alliance and formed the Dominion, she promised the Khajiiti people that they would have her support in regaining control of Northern Elsweyr. However, before any forces could be mustered in that regard, the Three Banners War broke out. Except for a handful of military advisors and some much-needed gold, the Khajiiti Defense Force has been primarily on its own. Lord Gharesh-ri, Speaker of the Mane, traveled to Anequina to take command of the militia, and under his guidance they are close to liberating the town of Riverhold and most of the territory beyond the walls of Rimmen. Unfortunately, Rimmen remains a bastion for Euraxia, primarily due to the siege weapons that ring the palace and are aimed directly into the city below. Her threat, which Gharesh-ri has no reason to doubt, is that she will destroy the city if her rule there is challenged in any way. Until those siege weapons are dealt with, I expect Euraxia will maintain hold of the Rimmen throne. While the Three Banners War rages on, Dominion forces cannot be diverted to deal with the tyrant the Khajiit call the Usurper Queen. We must hope that by providing funds and advisors, the Khajiiti militia can hold out until the alliance conflict comes to an end. Otherwise, the Dominion may wind up facing a threat from within its own borders once the war against the Ebonheart Pact and the Daggerfall Covenant ends. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Implikacje dla Elsweyr i Aldmerskiego Dominium autor: Tandemen, Mędrzec Obserwacji Zagranicznych W roku 2E 576, cztery lata przed powrotem Ayrenn i powstaniem Aldmerskiego Dominium, Euraxia Tharn zamordowała królewską rodzinę Anequiny i nielegalnie zdobyła tron Rimmenu. Jak do tego doszło i co Dominium powinno z tym zrobić? Pozwólcie, że przedstawię kilka istotnych obserwacji. Wcześniej w tym samym roku cesarz Leovic zalegalizował kult daedr w całym Cesarstwie Cyrodiil, co natychmiast wywołało bunt. Gdy Varen Aquilarios rozpoczął własną próbę przejęcia kontroli nad Cesarstwem, Euraxia Tharn została wysłana na misję dyplomatyczną do Północnego Elsweyr. Korzystając z zamieszania, wynajęła potężne wojsko nibenejskich najemników i wkroczyła do Rimmenu jako mile widziana sojuszniczka. Jako że Rimmen było częścią Cesarstwa, król Hemakar nie wahał się nad przyjęciem poselstwa od cesarza. Okazało się to śmiertelnym błędem. Euraxia nakazała stracić króla Hemakara wraz z resztą rodziny królewskiej i ogłosiła się królową Rimmenu. Jej najemnicy, od teraz odziani w liberię Euraxian, rozprzestrzenili się i szybko podbili całe Północne Elsweyr, zdobywając terytorium od Rzecznej Twierdzy do Rimmenu. Będąc już u władzy, Euraxia szybko pracowała nad umocnieniem swojej pozycji. Zatrudniła dodatkowych najemników, nabyła usługi kultu nekromantów i ustawiła bronie oblężnicze wokół Rimmenu, aby utrzymać tam swoją kontrolę. Khajiitom nie żyje się dobrze pod rządami Euraxian. W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa jej panowanie nie jest niczym innym niż tyranią. Kiedy pył opadł i stało się jasne, co się dzieje, Khajiitowie utworzyli milicję, by walczyć Euraxianami i próbować odzyskać Anequinę. Gdy królowa Ayrenn ustanowiła sojusz i utworzyła Dominium, obiecała ludowi Khajiitów, że otrzymają jej wsparcie w próbie odzyskania kontroli nad Północnym Elsweyr. Zanim jednak jakiekolwiek siły mogły zostać zgromadzone w tym celu, wybuchła wojna trzech sztandarów. Z wyjątkiem garstki doradców wojskowych i pewnej ilości bardzo potrzebnego złota, Khajiickie Siły Zbrojne pozostały przede wszystkim zdane na siebie. Lord Gharesh-ri, Mówca Grzywy, udał się do Anequiny, by objąć dowodzenie nad milicją i pod jego przewodnictwem Khajiitowie są bliscy wyzwolenia miasta Rzeczna Twierdza i większości terytorium poza murami Rimmenu. Niestety Rimmen pozostaje bastionem Euraxii, głównie z powodu broni oblężniczych, które otaczają pałac i są wycelowane bezpośrednio w miasto poniżej. Jej groźbą, w którą Gharesh-ri nie ma powodu wątpić, jest to, że zniszczy miasto, jeśli jej rządy zostaną w jakikolwiek sposób podważone. Dopóki ktoś nie zajmie się tymi broniami oblężniczymi, spodziewam się, że Euraxia pozostanie na tronie Rimmenu. Podczas gdy wojna trzech sztandarów nadal trwa, siły Dominium nie mogą zostać skierowane na tyrankę, którą Khajiitowie nazywają królową uzurpatorką. Musimy mieć nadzieję, że z zapewnionymi funduszami i doradcami, khajiicka milicja jest w stanie wytrzymać, dopóki konflikt frakcji nie dobiegnie końca. W przeciwnym razie Dominium może skończyć z zagrożeniem wewnątrz własnych granic, kiedy wojna przeciwko Paktowi Ebonheart i Przymierzu Daggerfall się skończy. Umiejscowienie * Na stoliku nocnym na górnym piętrze Karczmy Porzucone Żale w Rzecznej Twierdzy Kategoria:Online: Książki